the charm school
by flutterlikeanangel
Summary: the main 6 go to a charm school will not go as they espected (sonicXdash)
1. the welcoming

Chapter 1: the intro.

"whoa"rainbow said, "we are going to a school awsome! but i think this would be a ok"."i hope your right rainbow"twilight applejack, pinkie pie, fluttershy,and rarity came."guys we are going to a charm school"twilight said "WHAT!?" RD,AJ,pinkie,fluttershy,and rarity screamed.3 days later they have their supplies and luggage in their hands."welcome to harmony bording school come in" the macine said


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is new" rainbow said

The girls went to the other side of the school and the computer directed the following .

"Rainbow and fluttershy in this dorm" the computer said.

"Twilight and rarity in that dorm" it speaked once more.

"Applejack and pinkie in this dorm" once again.

"Well let's get unpacking" Twilight said.

*in the dorm*

"Fluttershy how do you think this school year will work out?" Rainbow asked.

"What pinkie says we will never know" fluttershy said.

"I hope nothing bad will happen" rainbow said.

"We will have to wait and see" fluttershy said

*with sonic*

"Man, boarding school is not amusing" the hedgehog said.

"This will have to do sonic, you are a prince" tails said in a serius tone.

"I know buddy, I can't believe my brother and sister were killed" sonic said with sadness. (Sonic it).

"Don't worry sonic, everything will be alright" tails said with firmness.

"I hope so buddy" sonic said


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow was finished unpacking so she went to venture outside her dorm.

"OK so like you did in the previous years ignore the crowd especially the popular crowd" she told herself.

"I really need to be alone for a few minutes" sonic said then he looked at rainbow.

"I bet she is new here, well I better introduce myself" sonic said walking towards rainbow.

"Hi I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog" sonic said.

"The names rainbow dash" rainbow said.

"Nice to meet you, say are you new here?" Sonic asked.

"I am new here with my friends" Rainbow said.

*few hours later*

"Guys this is sonic, sonic these are my friends Twilight, pinkie, rarity, fluttershy, and applejack." Rainbow said.

"Hello" Twilight said.

"HI" pinkie said.

"Charming to meet you" rarity said.

"H-hello" fluttershy said shyly.

"Howdy" Applejack said. (Note: mlp gang is in their eqestria girls form. Sonic is a hedgehog in this story)

*at lunch*

The girls went to the cafeteria and saw sonic with a bunch of jocks.

"Uhg! I hate myself should of known he was popular" Rainbow said.

Pinkie looked for a table until she found one.

"Hey guys I found a table" pinkie said.

"Well let's go" Twilight said.

They sat on the table until Amy and her crew came.

"Hey who said you can sit in our table" Amy said with bitterness.

The girls ignored them for few minutes until Amy opend her mouth.

"Get your own table!" Amy hissed.

*to be continued*

**MUAHAHAHA CLIF HANGER I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**


	4. Chapter 4

That's when rainbow had enough.

"SHUT UP YOU MORON JUST LET US EAT IN PEACE" Rainbow screamed at Amy.

Amy tried to slap rainbow then a hand stopped her. Rainbow herself! Rainbow slapped her and fell on the floor. Rainbow smirked because she thought she won. That's when amy pushed her and rainbow hit her head with the corner of the table and fell to the floor unconscious.

"RAINBOW" the other 5 screamed.

That's when sonic got up from the table and saw rainbow liying on the ground.

"Dash!" Sonic screamed.

He put rainbow in his arms.

"Fluttershy where is her dorm" sonic asked.

"Follow me" fluttershy said.

Sonic followed fluttershy they went through the hallway and in their dorm. Fluttershy led sonic to rainbow's room.

"Just lay her in her bed. I will go get the doctor" fluttershy said.

Sonic lisend and put her on her bed.

'However put a finger on her will pay' sonic thought.

A few minutes later the doctor and said that rainbow is out of harm she needs to stay in for the rest of the school day.

**Well, im done with this chapter so this is my new way to say goodbye**

** Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel**


	5. Chapter 5

In a distant location there is a mad man with Michael Jackson jacket, orange mustash , black shoes.

"He he" the fat man said.

"This is going great since I killed manic and Sonia sonic quited saving the world".the man said

What he did not know that someone was waching him.

*at school*

Rainbow woke up with a groan.

"Ow my head" Rainbow said.

"I'm glad you're awake" the voice said.

"Who said that" Rainbow said.

It was fluttershy!

"How are you feeling" Fluttershy asked.

"Not good why do I have a headache" Rainbow asked.

"Amy pushed you and you fell to the floor" fluttershy said.

"Oh, then who carried me" Rainbow asked.

"Sonic" fluttershy said.

"WHAT" Rainbow said.

"I know all of us broke the promise we made but I can see he has a noble heart" fluttershy said.

"Don't you remember almost all of the popular kids teased us all of those years. That's why I don't trust sonic" rainbow said.

"Things are not what they seem, rainbow" fluttershy said.

"What time it is" Rainbow said.

"5:30" fluttershy said.

"What am I-" rainbow was cut short by fluttershy.

"I already did your homework and mine as well" fluttershy said.

"Thanks you're the best" rainbow said.

*with sonic*

Sonic was worried about dash he was wondering how she is doing right now.

So he went to her dorm.

Knok knok

"I will open it" fluttershy said.

"Who is it" fluttershy asked.

"It's me , sonic" sonic said.

"Well come in" fluttershy said.

"Hey where is dash I was wondering how she's feeling" sonic said.

"She is in her room" fluttershy said.

Sonic entered her room and saw her reading a book with music on. He unplugged one of her earphones.

"Hey dash" sonc said.

"Oh hi sonic" rainbow said dully.

"How ya felling" sonic said

"Good" Rainbow said.

"Why are you talking to me dully" sonic asked.

"Huh" Rainbow said

Rainbow facepalmed herself.

"Sorry this happens when im reading a book" rainbow said.

"Well I'm was just worried about my friend" sonic said.

"D-did you j-just called me your friend" Rainbow said.

"Yup" sonic said.

Then he gave rainbow a hug.

Well 2 more to go Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel


	6. Chapter 6

The next day rainbow was in tip top shape.

She showerd and throwed her clothes on pick up her stuff and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Everything was fine until amy bumped into her.

Amy drpoed rainbow's books "Sorry" amy said giggling rainbow knew that amy did it on purpose.

"*sigh* this is not new for me" Rainbow mumbled to herself.

She went into the cafeteria and sat on a table. Alone.

"Man, what's for breakfast" sonic said.

He grabed a tray served himself food and look for a place to sit he spotted dash and sat down in front of her.

Rainbow did not look up from her food.

"Hi R.D" sonic said

"Oh hi" Rainbow said not looking up.

She started eating her food.

"Well, dash are you OK" sonic asked

"I'm fine I think" Rainbow mumbled

Rainbow finished her food without speaking to sonic.

'Somthings wrong with here I can feel it' sonic thought

* few hours later*

Rainbow was feeling better with homework Rainbow thought she would forget about what happened in the morning.

"Well if sonic is in the cafeteria I better avoid him" Rainbow said.

She went into her dorm and texted fluttershy.

Rainbow: I'm skipping lunch

Fluttershy: OK. I wil tell you when lunch is over.

Rainbow: OK

Rainbow started on her homework. At the end of the period rainbow was in the hallway carrying a picture of her and her dad. Her father died when she was 10 her father saved her from her mother's abusive ways. He was killed by a robot and in the robot said 'egg' on it's gun. That's when amy was walking they saw rainbow.

Amy came twoards rainbow and said "if you tell any body of what happened in the morning, let's just say I have good karma with bad people" amy said.

That maked rainbow's eyes widen.

"You have been warned" amy said.

*few hours later*

Rainbow put on her pj's and thought

'I am going to protect my friends no matter the cost! Especially sonic' rainbow thought before the lights were out


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic was wondering why rainbow did not show up at the cafeteria.

"I got to know why she did not apear yesterday at the cafeteria" sonic said.

"I know she will tell me nobody keeps stuff hidden from me!" Sonic said.

He did not know rainbow herd him.

'Uh oh this not good! If sonic find out that amy threatened me I'm srewed!' Rainbow thought.

She ran to her dorm and bumped into pinkie.

"What's the rush" pinkie asked.

"No time" rainbow said.

'Dashie is not this worried better say this to sonic' pinkie thought

Pinkie said goodbye and thanked fluttershy for the hot chocolate. Pinkie was looking for sonic then she found him.

"Hey sonic" pinkie said.

"Hi pinkie" sonic said.

"Somethings wrong with Dashie" pinkie said.

"Yeah I think you're right. 2nd Dashie!? Why did you said that" sonic said.

"I nicknamed her that when we first met" pinkie said

-flashback-

Pinkie was sitting in a corner everybody was making fun of her until dash apeard.

"Hey! Stop it what did she did to you guys so she can deserve this!" Rainbow screamed.

When another kid screamed at pinkie she punch him. and warned everybody to stop or she will beat them.

"T-thank you" pinkie said.

"No problem" Rainbow said.

"What's your name" pinkie asked.

"Rainbow dash" rainbow said.

"Can I call you Dashie" pinkie asked.

"Sure" rainbow said.

-end of flashback-

"She stood up for me we been friends ever since" pinkie said.

"Wow I never thought about rainbow beating up people" sonic said.

"I don't know why rainbow is jumpy lately. Fluttershy told me she skipped lunch" pinkie said.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this" sonic said.

*that night*

'Rainbow, if somebody is hurting you don't bother telling me' sonic thought.

Well, my 7th chapter thank you who have been reading this story.

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

"You see this girl here. This is your target her name is rainbow dash" eggman said.

"We will find her and kill her" a robot said.

"He he" eggman said with a wicked grin.

*at school*

Sonic woke up with a cold sweat he dremed about dash getting killed. He told her friends to whach her in every move.

"Well its Sunday so I can go running around" sonic said.

*with rainbow*

Rainbow was in a park walking. She remembered her father took her to this park when she was little. After she was out of her mother's abusive ways.

At his 2,336 lap Around his town. He went to a park to nap on a tree. That's when he saw rainbow walking through the dirt road he thought it will be a good way to speak with her.

"Hi dash" sonic said walking towards her. When dash herd his voice she got startled because she was lost in thought.

"Oh hi sonic" rainbow said trying to play it cool.

"Why did you got startled" sonic asked.

"Because I was lost in thought" Rainbow said.

"Why" sonic asked.

Sonic looked into her eyes and saw regret and sadness.

"Im sorry if that question disturbed you" sonic said.

"No, thank you for asking me that. It's about time I should tell somebody about me" Rainbow said.

"When I was little my parents split up and I ended up with my mom. She would hit me and put me to house clean" rainbow said her eyes were filled with tears. Sonic never felt so sorry for a person.

"She would tell me I'm just crap. One day my dad found out and he called the police to arrest my mom because she lied that my dad hit me. So after that my dad treated me with kindness one day it happened..." rainbow said at this point she was sheding tears.

Sonic oferd a conferting hug he patted her back. She speaked through her sobs.

"He was shot in the night by a robot that said 'egg' on it's gun in front of me I picked him up and took him to the hospital when I got there he already died. I was heartbroken. At his funeral I was the only person. He left a big space in my heart. That's why this park is so special to me. Because this was the last place we were together" Rainbow said.

"Well I better go now" Rainbow said. Sonic let go of her and she continued her walk.

"Wow someone so nice sufferd through this. This feeling is so familiar" sonic said. He found his perfect tree and closed his eyes.

*that night*

Rainbow was glad she opend up to sonic. Thinking about him made her heart beat faster. She found out she was in love with sonic.

*with sonic*

Sonic never knew about her that personal. He thought she trusted him that made his heart beat faster. He knew he was in love with rainbow dash.

Well this is my 8th chapter I will give shout out's to:

Gold the fox

Sonic MX

And the rest who like this story and reviewed it.

Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel :-)


	9. Chapter 9

3 days after rainbow opened up to sonic. She was walking through the halls until she herd sonic's conversation with tails.

"Do you think I should tell dash that I am royalty" sonic asked

"Well she told you about herself so I think you should tell her" tails said.

'Oh man sonic is a prince I did not know that about him if he finds out that I heard His conversation I'm srewed' rainbow thought.

Rainbow droped her books by accident and sonic got startled.

"What was that" sonic said.

'Now I must RUN!' Rainbow thought.

A rush of adrenaline went to rainbow she ran as Fast her feet can take her. She bumped into rarity.

"Rainbow dash why are you running from or who are you running from" rarity asked.

"I can't tell" Rainbow said.

'This is getting odd' rarity thought.

Rainbow got to her dorm. Until she realized she forgot something.

"Oh shoot! My books" Rainbow said

She raced to the hallways until she found her books on the ground.

"Thank god my books are here where I dropped them" rainbow said.

"Why did you dropped your books" the voice asked.

That startled rainbow she started running. She reached her dorm. Before she could reach the door knob someone pulled her arm. It was sonic!

"Why did you dropped your books" sonic asked.

"Someone poked me by accident and I dropped my books" Rainbow said.

"Oh well ok I will leave You alone then" sonic said.

"Thank you" rainbow said.

She went inside and got started on her homework. Her thoughts raced 'why is sonic here' 'dose he rule this country'

She went to consult this to fluttershy. Because she has her nose in royalty gossip. She knoked on her door softly.

"Come in" fluttershy said.

"Can I talk to you about something" Rainbow said.

"Sure. What is it" fluttershy asked.

"Do you know about royal hedgehog families" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. You will never guess what" fluttershy said.

"What" Rainbow asked.

"Sonic is royalty" fluttershy said.

"I know that but his whole life story anything about him" Rainbow asked.

"Why so interested" fluttershy asked.

Rainbow looked at the ground.

"What's wrong rainbow" fluttershy asked.

"Nothing. Just forget about it" rainbow said.

Rainbow went to her dorm. She sat on her bed grabed a pillow and started to cry.

"I feel terrible for not telling fluttershy about my past" rainbow mumbled.

What seemed like forever somebody herd her mumbles and she was pulled to a tight hug. Rainbow emidiatly fell asleep.

My 9th chapter. Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Fluttershy was devastated what sonic told her she felt so sorry for rainbow. The others bursted in tears. They all planed a convention for her, sonic who is a part of this needs to come also. The whole day they decided to say nothing to her. So in the late afternoon they went to twilight's dorm so that rainbow did not notice they planned this because she will suspect about what their are going to do. Fluttershy texted rainbow.

Fluttershy: you need to come to twilight's dorm. Now

Rainbow: But why.

Fluttershy: Just come I'll Explain.

Rainbow: Fine.

Rainbow got out of her dorm and into the hallways soon amy stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going" amy said.

"To visit my friend in that dorm" Rainbow said pointing to the left.

"Have you told anybody" amy said.

"No" Rainbow said. While shaking with fear.

"Good. Now get your butt over there" amy said.

"OK" Rainbow said. Amy's words gave her chills down her spine.

What they did not know that tails was spying them.

'What she did not tell anybody' tails thought.

Rainbow reached twilight's dorm.

When she opend the door she saw sonic and her friends.

"Guys what's this about" rainbow asked.

"This is a convention" fluttershy said.

"What for" Rainbow asked.

"For not telling us that your dad died" rarity said.

"Who told you" rainbow said.

The girls looked at sonic.

"You know what I feel good and about this. I feel good because I don't feel guilty telling you and feel a weight lifthed of my shoulders. I feel bad Because I don't want nobody to see me in pain, or treat softly. I want to be fearless. Because they will make fun of me" Rainbow said.

"But we are your friends sugarcube" Applejack said.

"I guess" Rainbow said.

"There is nothing to be ashemed of" Twilight said.

"Will be there when you need us" pinkie said.

"We have your back" fluttershy said.

"You can tell me anything" rarity said.

"I'm with you dash. No matter what" sonic said.

Rainbow smiled, but on the inside a feeling of guilt overwhelmed her. Because she cannot tell her friends that amy is bothering her. She knew she needs to protrct them.

*that night*

Rainbow felt like talking to the stars.

"Stars I need your help with this school year. Bad things are happening now. Take care of my father until I reunite with him.

After that she fell asleep.

**10th chapter people woo-hoo and wwwwwwwoooooooooootttttttttt! **

**SAYONARA, FLUTTERLIKEANANGEL ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

Rainbow was awake and alert. So she did the usual morning stuff. She was about to get out of her dorm until her phone chimed. Rainbow read the text.

Unknown : meet me outside of the school.

Rainbow : OK.

She did what she was told. She went outside the school. And waited until the person came.

It was amy!

" Im here to warn you about something else. Stay away from sonic" amy said.

" Why, he is just my friend" Rainbow said.

" I have a crush on him since I was little. I'm always trying to get his attention but I always failed. This year he is totally ignoring me because of you. I am going to kill you with my bear hands" amy said.

Rainbow knew how to fight, her father taught her thought this would be the perfect way to show her skills of.

Amy was the first to attack. She delivered a punch but rainbow stopped it. She shoked amy in the stomach and punched her in the face amy tried to slap her but she was to agile. Rainbow kicked Amy's head and fell to the ground. Amy could not take it anymore so she passed out.

"I am going to get the heck out of here" Rainbow said.

"Did rainbow beated up amy. Well this is new nobody stood up to amy before" tails said.

"I need to keep this to myself until the time is right. Plus I can hack into her phone" tails said.

Rainbow ran into the hallways. She did not cared if she skipped class she needed to stay away from sonic. So she went inside of her room. She was so torn up inside. Maybe sonic had feelings for amy that made her more upset so she decided to take some rest. She locked herself in her room. She did not care being isloated in her room. After 5 minutes sleep overtook her.

*few hours later*

Everybody was wondering where is rainbow?. Twilight, pinkie, rarity, fluttershy, and applejack were worried. Mostly sonic went insane because rainbow dissappeared so he dashed around his town and sadly he did not found her. As they say the awser can be under your nose.

" Wher is she" sonic asked.

So he went back to school. He was receved by the girls.

"Did you found her" rarity asked.

"No, I dashed around the city. Unfortunately, I did not found her" sonic said.

"Well we better keep looking" Applejack said.

" Let's get inside now" pinkie said.

Everybody went inside, fluttershy went to rainbow's room to see if she left. When she opend the door she found rainbow asleep. Rainbow woke up and saw fluttershy.

"Why did you interrupted my sleep" Rainbow said.

"Oh, rainbow we wer looking all over for you" fluttershy said.

"Why" rainbow asked.

"Well all of us were worried. Sonic went insane it took us 15 minutes to calm him down. We told him he can go run around and still search for you" fluttershy said.

"Amusing, still why he cares for me" Rainbow said.

"I don't know" fluttershy said.

**My 11th chapie :-)**

**Gold the fox: a very good chapter**

**SonicMX: last chapter was OK .**

**Well Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Rainbow needs to stay away from sonic but how. She looked through her closet and she found a black pants, hoodie, t-shirt, and backpack.

"This might do the trick" Rainbow said

She showerd put her clothes on she tranferd her stuff to her new backpack. She thought this will fool sonic so she stepped out of her dorm and made a mad dash to the cafeteria. When she got her food, she saw sonic.

"Woo-hoo I good at fooling sonic" rainbow said.

After she ate her food she dashed out of the cafeteria. The first period bell rung.

"Better get to class" Rainbow said.

* few hours later *

Rainbow was successful in avoiding sonic. She went through all of the periods it was finally time to go to your dorm. Therefore she opend her door and someone grabed her wrist and draged her into a dorm.

It was tails!

"I know who you are. You don't need to hide nothing from me. I don't know why she threatening you about why she dumped your books" tails said.

"How did you know" Rainbow asked

"Well I overheard amy talking to her friends. Amy said that she warned you about saying anything to your friends" tails said.

"Oh. well can I go now" Rainbow said.

"Ok try not to bump into sonic" tails said.

"Trust me I know" Rainbow said.

Then she said goodbye to tails and ran like a mad woman to her dorm. When she got there sonic was talking to fluttershy.

So rainbow doged being seen by sonic. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

' Mission accomplished ' Rainbow thought.

Next morning she got up early before fluttershy wakes up. Showerd, clothes everything in the morning. She put on yesterday's clothes on. When she saw sonic at the front door.

"Hi dash" sonic said.

She emidiatly closed the door but sonic stopped it when he pushed the door open rainbow ran like a mad woman to her room. She went to hide.

"You look like a killer trying to hide" sonic said (I know it's not funny).

Dash bursted out laughing. Sonic saw the chance and opened the door, carried rainbow to her bed. Once she stopped laughing she realized that she was in her bed while sonic was starting at her blankly.

' Well shit ' Rainbow thought.

"Why are you staring at me" Rainbow asked.

"Because you ran away" sonic said.

"What!? I did not ran away" Rainbow said.

"Then where were you!" Sonic said.

"I was here taking a nap" Rainbow said.

"But why did you not tell us. Dash I went insane" sonic screamed at her.

"Im sorry" rainbow said.

"That's ok you had us worried, but promise me you won't do that again" sonic said.

"I promise sonic" rainbow said.

I HAVE 50 REVIEWS THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.

YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!

SAYONARA, FLUTTERLIKEANANGEL ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the day went flying did not notice that amy was looking at rainbow with pure hatred. But nobody was expecting this.

When night came everybody went to sleep,a few robots came to rainbow's room,they waited paciently to strike. When rainbow opend the door they stood there quietly. She put on her pj's when she was almost asleep something cold and metalic toched her mouth.

"Follow us and you wont get shot" the thing said.

She did what she was told. They arrived at eggman's lab he receved her with a smile.

"Well hello miss dash, let me introduce myself i am " he said.

"Where do we put her" the robot said.

"In a cage" he said.

'I hope somebody will find me' rainbow thought.

While she was locked in the cage she fell into a deep sleep.

*at school*

Fluttershy screamed on top of her lungs. Dash was gone. The other 4 came.

"What is it fluttershy" twilight asked.

"What happend" rarity asked.

"Why did you screamed" pinkie asked.

"What in tarnation" applejack asked.

"Dash is gone" fluttershy said.

"WHAT" applejack,rarity,pinkie,and twilight screamed.

"I don't know how,but if sonic finds out he will turn into dark sonic" fluttershy said. All of them nodded they will look for rainbow.

*a few hours later*

Sonic was wondering where are the main 6. He missed dash most of all she made a promise yesterday and she broke it. All of the girls dissapered with her. So he went outside of school and dashed off. When he stopped at the park he saw the main 5 but where is dash.

"have you found her" twilight and pinkie asked.

"Nope" "No" "Sadly,no" fluttershy,rarity,and applejack said.

"Well we better keep looking" twilight said.

That's when sonic apperead.

"who are you guys looking for" sonic asked.

"N-nobody" fluttershy said.

"I know you are telling a lie may i ask again who are you looking for" sonic said.

"We have no choice guys" twilight said. "Tell him" "OK"

"Here it goes, dash dissapered and we looked all over her room and found nothing we looked everywere. So we looked through half the town and we havent't found her" fluttershy said.

"If she dissapeard because she wants to she does not keep her promises" sonic said

"What are we waiting for, let's find dashie" pinkie said.

*With dash*

Rainbow woke up from her long sleep she looked around and saw a ray pointing at her. Her eyes widen

"Well it's time for you to die rainbow dash" eggman said.

"Where is my guardian angel when i need him" rainbow mumbled.

She closed her eyes for her sudden death but some thing else happend.

**to be continued...**

**here is a another chapter. i typed it on my computer (i mean this chapter) the previos ones were in my tablet.**

**well sayonara,flutterlikeanangel**


	14. inprtant news

guys, this is important sopa is back we need to stop them i read a story and in the second chapter it said that we need 100,000 signatures so please DO NOT IGNORE THIS CHAPTER OK. I AM SEREUS WE CAN GET IN A BIG PROBLEM


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic looked around the whole town. He came to a conclusion maybe eggman kidnapped her he will have to check it out. He was full of sorrow of what Baldy Mc nose hair did to his family.

Present time...

Rainbow heard a loud boom she coverd her ears and saw sonic standing.

"Sonic but how!?" Baldy Mc nosehair said.

"Tell me where is she" sonic said.

"TELL ME" sonic growled.

That's when sonic lost it and turned into dark sonic. She was terrified of sonic right now. Sonic was this. Her eyes widen.

"Sonic calm down no need to worry" Baldy said.

"Where is dash" sonic growled.

"I will never tell you" Baldy said.

Baldy Mc nose hair was ready to fire a ray at rainbow, she was prepared to die but a part of her screamed no. She closed her eyes once again. When sonic heard those words he saw a ray pointing twoards a cage he immediately thrust himself to destroy the machine he went through the machine and destroyed it with all his might then little by little he was destroying baldy's lab. Rainbow had no choice but to call his name.

"Sonic" Rainbow shouted with fear in her voice.

When sonic heard her voice he turned into his regular form.

"Dash where are you" sonic said.

"Over here in a cage" Rainbow said.

Sonic went where dash told him so he went where dash is whem he found the cage he saw dash, and her pupils were the size of peas.

"You're creepy" Rainbow said.

"Did you saw me turn into dark sonic" sonic asked.

Rainbow nooded her head slowly.

"I get myself this way because when someone hurts somebody that I care I am filled with rage and turn into dark sonic" sonic said. Her eyes deverted back to normal.

"Shall we go" sonic said.

"We shall" Rainbow said.

"Can I carry you" sonic asked.

Before dash could say anything sonic picked her up and went running at the speed of sound.

*at school *

The gal's were worried about sonic and rainbow, when they heard a boom they saw sonic with rainbow in his arms. Sonic put rainbow at her feet.

"Rainbow!" The 5 girls screamed.

"Where were you" pinkie said.

"I was scared to death" Twilight said.

"I screamed when I saw you're room empty" fluttershy said.

"Why did you went away" rarity said.

"Darn it rainbow we were looking all over for you" Applejack said.

"You have no idea how glad I am at beeing here" Rainbow said.


	16. Chapter 16

**well i am doing some changes here but not to drastic,OK i am going to name the changes maybe a little drastic. 1st. i am going to change sonic to a human why do you ask because i don't want this to be like sonic 0'6 the game sucked i realized that it shall be sonic in human because rainbow is human. 2nd i think i'll change the category i know some of you guys will be dissapointed but that is the best i can do i am new here in fanfiction and i don't know how to handle adventure but i'll try my best guys.**

that night rainbow thought about how sonic carried her bride style she blushed and thought about sonic, and the moment how he treated her with kindness instead of sorrow and hatred. She thought about how he will react when he found out that amy threatned her, she cringed at that topic at leatst she could do is keep her mouth shut and say nothing is is eating her alive. She rememberd her father he would be shaking his head dissapointedly he would tell her to tell the truth if he would be alive. Alive. That word rang her head she looked at her photo with her dad she rembers the day her father died, april 1 tomorrow she would go to the cementary and not go to class but first she will write a letter to tails.

* in the morning*

she dressed in a plain black dress and black flats. She put the letter in an envelope then wrote 'to tails' in the envelope. She walked to tails dorm she wonderd who he has as a roommate ,she slid the envelope a the bottom of the door and walked away.

*with tails*

he woke up and did the usual morning stuff after he was doe he went too get his backpck, he suddenly saw an envelope just for him the yellow haired boy picked up the envelope and read it.

moments later...

sonic heard tails crying he went to the living room and found tails head burried in his arms.

"What's wrong buddy?" sonic asked.

"R-read T-t-the p-paper I-it I-is S-so A-agonizing" tails said through his sobs.

sonic read the the paper out loud:

Tails,

If you know sonic please tell him that today my dad died and that he reminds me so much of my father that's why i am not going to class today just to honor his memory. I wont bear to see sonic so tell him and please beg him that he wont confort me well goodbye tails, rainbow" sonic read the letter and went to his room to change in black clothing after that he went running to the cementary where rainbow is.

*With rainbow*

rainbow went to a local flower shop to by white roses they were her mothers favorite her father liked the roses too. She stoped at a tomb that said "raymond 'ray' dash" she down to her knees and started sobing.

"Daddy i really miss you i really need your guidence especially now" rainbow sobed. All of the agony insde of erh was digused as tears as she continues crying more agony spilled out. Sonic was whaching her cry the blue haired boy couldnt take it anymore, he walked whaere dash is and pulled her into a tight hug, rainbow began squirming but sonic had the right words to calm her down.

"Dash its going to be OK your father is in a better place whaching you" sonic cooed into her ear.

"Do you think so,sonic" rainbow asked.

"I know so you just need to let go i bet your father is telling you that right now" sonic said.

"I'll think about it" rainbow said

"You can't think about it it's a yes or no dash" sonic said

"Well to lt this agony go and for my own good i say yes,i do let go" rainbow said.

"You can keep memories to your heart" sonic said.

"Well lets go" rainbow asked.

"We can go" sonic said.

**another chapter guys i hope you undestand i bet people will hate me. but let's not get into details.**

**sayonara,flutterlikeanangel**


	17. Chapter 17

HI guys im going to start to reply to your reviws before beginning the story.

Reply to everyone: I think I put alot of hurt/comfort in this story but I think I'll change the story's category. I'm sorry if I made one of you guys uncomfortable with last chapter.

To gold the fox: CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE LET IT GO LET IT GO THE COLD NEVER BOTHERD ME ANYWAY. I troled you to the story :-).

Dash was a little uncomfortable with sonic seeing her cry.

"I know what's on your mind right now you are shocked that I saw you cry" sonic said.

Giving in, "you are right I am uncomfortable when someone see's me cry" Dash said.

"I won't tell anybody" sonic said.

"Thanks sonic" rainbow said.

"No problem" sonic said.

They arrived at school they opend the door and faced each other.

"Well I got to go to class, see ya rainbow" sonic said.

"See ya, sonic" rainbow said.

Rainbow walked to her dorm but suddenly she felt herself falling. She landed with a thud, then somebody kicked her in the stomach she felt the air sucked out of her. Now, she herd foot steps walking away from her and an evil laugh ecoing before darkness overtook her.

*1 hour later*

Rainbow woke up on jer bed and her stomach hurted alot.

"I'm glad you're awake" the voice said. Dash got startled, she even hugged a pillow.

"Who said that" Rainbow asked feeling a little terrified.

"Me. Sonic" sonic said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh sorry sonic I woked up just now" Rainbow said shyly.

"That's fine, dash. Can I ask you something" sonic asked.

"Go on" Rainbow said.

"Why were you liying on the floor" sonic asked.

" I was walking to my dorm then suddenly I felt myself falling. Then I was kicked in the stomach and blacked out" Rainbow said.

"That's all I need to know, dash" sonic said through gritted teeth. But rainbow was not stupid she knew he was angry so she went to calm him down.

"If somebody lays a fucking finger on you they will pay" sonic mumbled under his breath.

"Language" Rainbow said.

"I DON'T CARE" sonic screamed and rainbow flinched and he realized that rainbow is terrified of him.

"Sorry dash my anger got the best of me" sonic said now more calmer.

"T-that's O-Ok S-sonic" Rainbow said.

"You don't sound like it" sonic said with concern.

"You remind me of my mom" Rainbow bluted out.

"Well I'm sorry that I screamed at you" sonic said.

"That's OK" Rainbow said

"Well I need to go" sonic said.

"Bye sonic" rainbow said.

"Bye dash" sonic said As he headed to the door. Onec he was gone rainbow was thinking.

'Maybe amy did this to me because she has a crush on sonic' rainbow thought.

**and they told me to focus on the people who love my story. Thank you guys unconditionally. **

**Sayonara, flutterlikeanangel. **


End file.
